


The Unlikeliest of Friends

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Hugs, M/M, New brotps, Set pre Detained, Some s10 SPOILERS, We all need the friendship of Bill and Matteusz, all the hugs, for fluff reasons, not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: "I was just helping Matteusz with his homework." The Doctor gestured towards the boy. "He doesn't believe I'm a lecturer.""You were a caretaker at our school," Matteusz replied. "You fell off a ladder.""I was getting into a heated debate about Jane Austen." The Doctor's eyebrows looked crosser than usual. Bill laughed at him. "Yes?""I can really imagine you as a caretaker." She smiled at Mattuesz. "Bill Potts, hi."





	

Bill was expecting something more expecting from the Doctor. Not Shoreditch. Especially not Shoreditch when she had to take the bus.

He had parked the TARDIS in the front of someones frony lawn. Bill hoped they weren't in the mood for gardening. She snapped her fingers and the doors opened, which was incredibly awesome. (And she thought he wasn't a sci-fi fan.) The Doctor wasn't alone, he was talking a tall teenage boy. He looked slightly too young for university.

"Simple." The Doctor waved at Bill as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"No, not simple. You're even worse at teaching then Quill and she shoots students with a nerf gun." Not a university student then. The Doctor's lectures were brillant, although very complicated.

"She gets away with that?" The Doctor asked in return.

"The headmistress fancies her." He shrugged, clearly not bothered.

"Hello Bill," the Doctor waved her over again. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"I didn't want to interrupt." She stood next to the Doctor. He had been writing in what looked like another lanuage on a chalkboard in the corner. It looked complicated.

"I was just helping Matteusz with his homework." The Doctor gestured towards the boy. "He doesn't believe I'm a lecturer."

"You were a caretaker at our school," Matteusz replied. "You fell off a ladder."

"I was getting into a heated debate about Jane Austen." The Doctor's eye brows looked crosser than usual. Bill laughed at him. "Yes?"

"I can really imagine you as a caretaker." She smiled at Mattuesz. "Bill Potts, hi."

"Matteusz Andrzejewski."

"Don't encourage her." The Doctor frowned at the both of them. "Charlie not back yet?"

"That's what I asked you twenty minutes ago." Matteusz rolled his eyes at the Doctor. She liked him.

"Are you an alien?" Bill asked him. "I seem to be meeting a lot of aliens lately. Aliens and robots."

"I'm from here," Matteusz answered. "Earth, not London. I'm Polish."

"You should go and find him," The Doctor interrupted. "I have a fourty minute rule. If someone has been wandering around for fourty minutes or longer, they're usually just lost."

"Library again?" Matteusz asked, pulling on his jacket.

"It's somewhere in the left." The Doctor gestured vaguely to the right with his screwdriver. "Bill go with him."

"Me?"

"They know what they did," The Doctor muttered. "You learn after three times."

" _One_ time," Matteusz replied. He didn't seem embarrassed just a little amused.

"Linear time lines," he sighed like they were a mild inconvience. "Looks like you have something to look forward to at least. Two things. But please, no more snogging in my library."

"Quill said the same thing and we haven't listened to her." Bill followed Matteusz up a staircase. 

"Are we going the right way? The Doctor said left."

"I know the way." Matteusz held up his phone. "If we get lost, then I can track Charlie's phone."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Bill asked. "And is he an alien?"

"Yes, and yes," Matteusz answered. "But it's not the weird. He looks human. My friend has already asked about... that. But she's only fourteen."

"So he's like the Doctor?"

"But not as old," Matteusz turned to smile at her. "Just as weird though."

"You don't seem bothered by the alien-ness. I think it's cool. Lots of trouble. Do you get in trouble?" Bill asked. "Do you travel with the Doctor? I don't mind sharing him."

Matteusz laughed at her. "You ask a lot of questions."

"We're in a space ship."

"We have a bunghole in our school - Tanya named it and it kinda stuck. It's a rift in time and space," Matteusz explained.

"Doesn't having a rift in a school cause problems?"

Matteusz nodded, "you have no idea. Shadows ruin my first date with Charlie. Tattoos try to kill us all. Last week, flower petals ate blood."

"I can never use emojis again," Bill added. "Robots."

"We haven't met any robots yet. Luckily."

"Did you say something about shadows?" Bill looked behind her and hurried up. "I already have a problem with water."

"It's complicated. The shadow situation is mostly under control. April became the queen. King?" Matteusz shrugged again. "Like I said, is complicated."

"Is your boyfriend small with blond hair?" Bill asked, noticing a second teenager curled up in a nook. A slightly too big coat was around his shoulders. Charlie was reading a heavy book, which he looked up from when he heard them approach.

"You don't look very alien." Bill held out a hand to Charlie. He looked at her in confusion and then up at Mattuesz. "There it is."

"The Doctor's library is amazing. He has books in 'Dian." Charlie closed his book and stood up. "I've missed my lanuage."

"I know how you feel," Matteusz replied. He helped Charlie up. "This is Bill, she's a friend of the Doctor."

"Hi. I'm Charlie, which is short for Charles which is actually short for a long and complicated Rhodian name."

"Alien prince," Matteusz added for context.

"I'm not complaining. All of this spacey-wacey stuff is amazing. Nice to see other planets have gay people." Bill looked down at her shirt which said 'move I'm gay'.

"Why wouldn't they?" Charlie tucked the book under one arm and held his boyfriends hand. Bill watched enviously. She really wanted a girlfriend and her chip girl was already taken. (Her real name was Veronica but the nickname had stuck.)

"We should head back to constall room before the Doctor sends a search party out."

"Would he really?" Charlie asked. "Also, what's a search party?"

"We'll find out soon," Matteusz answered. He was still smiling, which Bill respected.

"Aren't you a little young to be fighting aliens?" Bill asked.

"We're seventeen. We're in sixth form anyway. Besides it's not like our parents would mind," Matteusz replied. Charlie seemed to hold on tighter.

"I never got to go sixth form. I serve chips," Bill shrugged, "at least it gives me a chance to flirt with girls."

"With food?" Matteusz smiled. "How's that working out?"

"Still single. But I'm trying my best." Bill thought back to Heather, as she often did. "Know any cute alien girls?"

"Quill is mostly terrifying." Charlie looked mildly disgusted at the thought.

"Back to plan C."

"Just don't give up," Matteusz looked fondly at his boyfriend, "maybe the Doctor can help."

"Help with what?" The Doctor had rubbed out the 'homework' from earlier and was now drawing a map. Or a cat. It was difficult to tell.

"Getting a girlfriend," Charlie answered, "for Bill." He added quickly.

"I'll keep an eye out," The Doctor promised. "You two off? It is a time machine." He smiled in their direction hopefully.

"We already said no. We have enough trouble at Coal Hill." Matteusz picked up a bag from the floor of the TARDIS. "Save the adventures for Bill."

"Good luck. Call me if the rift gets too bad." The Doctor made a 'call me' gesture in their direction.

"We will," Charlie promised. "Have fun Bill. I like your outfit."

"Don't be stupid, for tonight we might die." Matteusz looked happy at whatever he was referencing.

"See you around Doctor." Charlie waved and then followed Matteusz out of the TARDIS. "

"You have friends?" Bill asked, turning to the Doctor.

"Of course I have friends." He smiled in her direction. "I have you Bill."

She threw her arms around him. "Thank you."

"I'm not a hugger. If you want a hug go find Matteusz again." The Doctor flapped his arms around a lot. Bill held on tightly.

"You knew they would cheer me up." Bill smiled brightly. "All of time and space you took me to a house with a happy couple."

"Well maybe." The Doctor hugged back a little. Bill pulled away. "So adventures?"

"Adventures."

**Author's Note:**

> S10 was amazing! Well the first episode was. Bill is also amazing. She and Matteusz would make great friends. 
> 
> I hope Bill gets a girlfriend. :) 
> 
> Leave me a comment!


End file.
